


Lull

by phxsphorvs (andsowefell)



Series: Starfall [4]
Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Set during Inferno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsowefell/pseuds/phxsphorvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got his power back; there was no questioning that. The question was why, and how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lull

Mazikeen knows.

The time between the moment when she drops Susano and the moment when he impacts the ground and flames engulf him is an eternity.

In this eternity, Mazikeen feels something heavy and foreboding, something that feels almost like warning, and then Susano lands in a crumpled heap. He burns for a moment, the flames eating their way through his robes and armour, and then, a lull follows.  
She thinks there must be a lull in Lucifer’s actions, then, in the beat of his heart, in whatever he was doing (still fighting the angel?), and whatever it is, it doesn’t last long.

Power explodes outward from a point vaguely at the storm-god’s waist, and light bathes Scoria’s citadel and the rest of the area.  
She smiles with certainty. _He’ll win._

And she mounts her horse, and thunders away, back to her camp.

 

Duma can’t help feeling a bit apprehensive as it watches Lucifer and Amenadiel wrestle across the painfields.

It knows better than to pick sides; after all, it is an angel, and by rights, its bet should be placed on Amenadiel, but Lucifer has shown it nothing but understanding, if not quite kindness, and it feels a certain affection for him, even now.

On the painfields, Amenadiel punches into Lucifer’s jaw, knocking him off course, and punches the same fist through his chest in one fluid motion. The crowd groans in mock sympathy, and Duma feels a shiver of disgust. This is only a game to the minority, a power ploy to Hell’s aristocracy.

Lucifer crumples at Amenadiel’s feet, stained in blood and drenched in sweat, and Duma turns away, wishing more than ever that it could help. It doesn’t watch what follows, but it feels Remiel’s smug satisfaction beside it.

Suddenly, time ceases for a moment, hardly the lull between heartbeats (Duma picks up a lull in Lucifer’s heartbeat, and in the way he raises his head, startled), and whiteness floods the painfields and all of Effrul.

Duma smiles delightedly. Remiel glowers at it, disgusted, and flies down.

 

Elaine rolls the bead that is her grandmothers in her hand, and wills herself not to cry.

She knows somehow or other she will be able to have herself back, and her old life, but she misses Mona more than she could ever put into words, and for whatever reason, she misses Michael, too. She thinks Lucifer will be alright; he usually is. The thought comforts her, a little.

The power goes out, then. It doesn't flicker and blast, like it does otherwise - it simply stops short. Elaine flails for a startled second, before catching herself.

The lights flick back on, and Elaine jumps.

Something inside her clicks certainly. Elation fills her a second later, and she smiles.

_He won._


End file.
